This invention relates to a card connector.
In recent years, cards such as IC cards are widely used in various fields. These cards are not uniform in size. A plurality of kinds of cards different, for example, in width are proposed and used.
In order to write and read information into and from a card of the type, a card connector is used. For example, an existing card connector comprises a base member defining a receiving portion for receiving the card, a plurality of contacts held by the base member, and an eject mechanism for removing the card from the receiving portion. The eject mechanism comprises an eject plate to be engaged with the card when the card is ejected, a support plate for operating the eject plate, and an eject lever for operating the support plate.
The existing card connector can be connect to only one kind of card. Therefore, in order to deal with a plurality of kinds of cards different in width, a plurality of kinds of card connectors are required. Thus, the existing card connector is inconvenient.